Deity Dragon Tribe
]] "Deity Dragon Tribe" ( Shinryūzoku) is an attribute. PlayStyle The Deity Dragon Tribe are based around supporting Dragod monsters in multiple ways, often by generating resources to help the player setup their field or by making the Dragod monster more powerful. Deity Dragon Tribe are present in multiple Worlds, and the way they function varies depending on which World they belong to, but regardless of World they keep the theme of supporting the Dragod monster and finishing off the opponent with a powerful Impact card. In Dragon World, they focus on granting the Dragod additional protection and effects so it can attack uninterrupted. They also have several effects that increase the player's life and generate resources after gaining life. In Katana World, they use effects that discard cards as cost alongside cards that have alternate effects which activate upon being discarded. The Dragods then can produce "clones" of themselves to do more attacks. In Magic World, they focus on using multiple spells and gaining benefits from doing so. They use effects that activate when the player cast a spell. Some of their effects also require sending spells in the drop zone back to the deck. List of Sets with Cards *S Start Deck 1: Dradeity *S Booster Set 1: Gargantua Awakened *S Booster Set 2: Dimension Destroyer *S Booster Set 3: True Awakening of Deities *S Booster Set Alternative 1: Buddy Lineage *S Booster Set Alternative 2: Blazing Overclash *S Character Pack 1: Deity 100 Yen Dragon *S Special Series 2: Impact! Triple Punisher *CoroCoro Comic July 2018 Issue "Garga BOX" *S Booster Set 4: Drago Knight *S Booster Set 5: War of Dragods *S Booster Set 6: Soaring Superior Deity Dragon *S Ultimate Booster 4: Buddy Again Vol.1 ～Welcome Back Heisei Fighters～ *Promo Cards List of Cards Ancient World Monsters Size 2 *Deity Against All, Gargantua Dragon "Eisenwaechter" Darkness Dragon World Monsters Size 2 *Fickle Dragon of Blackflames, Gargantua Phantom Dragon World Items *Combat Deity Dragonfang Sword, Garga-Saber *Deity Dragon Beamblade, Garknight Dagger *Deity Dragon Beamsword, Garlight Rapier *Deity Dragon Beamsword, Garknight Saber *Deity Dragon Beamlance, Garknight Lance *Deity Dragon Beamblade, G-Tock *Deity Dragon Duobeam, Gartwin Saber *Deity Dragon Light Sword, Garknight Knife *Deity Dragon Sword, Gar-Cutlass *Deity Dragon Sword, Garrapier *Deity Dragon Sword, Garblade *Deity Dragon Great Sword, Gar-Buster *Deity Dragon Sword, Garchain *Deity Dragon Sword, Gardagger *Deity Dragon Sword, Gardeus *Deity Dragon Sword, Garknife *Deity Dragon Sword, Garkris *Deity Dragon Sword, Garsabre *Deity Dragon Sword, Garsword *Deity Dragon Throwblade, Garlight Edge *Deity Dragon Twin Swords, Gar-Anthem Spells *Breaking Blade Impulse *Combat Deity Dragon Shield - Base - *Combat Deity Flaming Waveslash *Combat Deity Roar *Combat Deity's Pulsation *Deity Dragon Illusory Ice Blades *Deity Dragon Tribe's Banquet *Dragod's Breath *Dragod's Shine *Dragod Crystal *Dragod Glyph *Dragod Spell *Dragod Var *Evolution Spirit *Fighting Emperor Dragon Shield *Fighting Factor *Flash of the Deity Dragon *G・BOOST Over! *Gar-Blessing *Gar-Break *Gar-C'mon *Gar-Down *Gar-E-Burst *Gar-E-C'mon *Gar-E-Granz *Gar-E-Invitation *Gar-E-Silt *Gar-E-Stream *Gar-Energy *Gar-Heilen *Gar-High Ring *Gar-Lens-Shield *Gar-Oracle *Gar-Parry *Gar-Pressure *Gar-Run-Up *Gar-Schuld *Gar-Segen *Gar-Spirit *Garga Drive *Gargantua Gate *Gargantua Lexicon *Gargantua Site -Combat Deity Hall- *Gargantua Switch Mode! *Mix-up Impacts *Ace Gindaco Party!! "2018" *Deity Creations Fangflare, Gargantua Punisher!! *Deity Gargantua Punisher!! (Dragon World) *Gargablade Blast!! *Gargantua Busterbreak *Gargaraid Punisher!! Monsters Size 0 *Awakened Deity Dragon, Garmouse *Awakened Deity Dragon, Garrabbit *Awakened Deity Dragon, Garracoon *Future Card Buddyfight Ace (card) *Garbat *Gargazelle *Garmouse *Garostrich *Garrabbit *Protector of Swords, Gar-Einer Size 1 *Aegir Gardra *Awakened Deity Dragon, Caliburn Gardra *Awakened Deity Dragon, Garcat *Awakened Deity Dragon, Gardog *Awakened Deity Dragon, Ruhe Gardra *Awakened Deity Dragon, Seele Gardra *Awakened Deity Dragon, Tith Gardra *Bolt Gardra *Caliburn Gardra *Degen Gardra *Deity Dragon Strategist, Valheit *Dolch Gardra *Dren Gardra *Eifer Gardra *Fel Gradra *Full Speed Dash! Garga "SD" & Gardog *Gale Gardra *Garbird *Garbird Flying to the Sky *Garbird Taking It Easy *Garcat *Gardog *Gardog Under the Sun All Day *Getting Serious Sometime, Garbird *Glom Gardra *Guardian of Book, Gar Zexa *Gung Gardra *Gustul Gardra *Guygis Gardra *Imperial Guard, Links Gardra *Imperial Guard, Rechts Gardra *Lively Garcat *Mout Gardra *Nadel Gardra *Prudent Gardog *Seele Gardra *Squalo Gardra *Taiyaki Is the Best! Garcat *Wildt Gardra Size 2 *Awakened Deity Dragon, Sturm Gardragon *Awakened Deity Dragon, Sukhbart Gardragon *Battle Deity of Daybreak, Gargantua Dragon *Gabel Gardragon *Gargantua Dragon, "Acute Mode" *Gargantua Dragon, "Assault Mode" *Gargantua Dragon, "Blast Mode" *Gargantua Dragon, "Charging Mode" *Gargantua Dragon, "Crush Mode" *Gargantua Dragon, "Cyclone Mode" *Gargantua Dragon, "Double Body Mode" *Gargantua Dragon, "Gattling Mode" *Gargantua Dragon, "Legion Mode" *Gargantua Dragon, "Pizza-La Mode!?" *Gargantua Dragon, "Punisher Mode" *Gargantua Dragon, "Raging Mode" *Gargantua Dragon, "Recover Mode" *Gargantua Dragon, "Return Mode" *Gargantua Dragon, "Slash Mode" *Gargantua Dragon, "Sonic Mode" *Gargantua Dragon, "Tempest Mode" *Kula Gardragon *Lanze Gardragon *Laufen Gardragon *Melza Gardragon *Riese Gardragon *Sturm Gardragon *Vair Dragon Size 3 *Evolution Cyres, Vellute Dragon *Evolution Storm, Reshoot Dragon *Evolution Thunder, Garblitz Dragon *Gardragon Gigantesque the II *Gardragon Heiglut IV *Gardragon Marchese the V *Gardragon Schwert III Katana World Items *Deity Dragon Armor, Gar-Claw *Deity Dragon Blade, Garkunai *Deity Dragon Kodachi, Gar-Tsubaki Impacts *Deity Dragon Ninja Arts, Whirlwind Blades *Deity Gargantua Punisher!! (Katana World) Monsters Size 0 *Deity Dragon Low-Rank Ninja, Karakazemaru *Deity Dragon Low-Rank Ninja, Kogarashimaru Size 1 *Autumn Leaf Flash, Nincat *Battle Dog Under the Moon, Nindog *Deity Dragon Ninja, Musashi *Deity Dragon Ninja, Tenma Saizo *Deity Dragon Ninja, Yashiromaru *Knives Ninja Arts, Ninbird *Like the Wind, Nindog *Ninbird *Nincat *Nindog *Nyan Nyan Replicate, Nincat Size 2 *Gargantua Jiraiya Dragon *Gargantua Kirigakure Dragon *Gargantua Koga Dragon *Gargantua Thunder Deity Wind Demon Dragon *Gargantua Wind Demon Dragon Magic World Items *Deity Dragon Broom, Gar-Broom *Deity Dragon Sword Cane, Gar-Courage Impacts *Deity Gargantua Punisher!! (Magic World) *Spiral Ur Ignis Monsters Size 0 *Oulu Owl Size 1 *Sorcery Deity Dragon, Blauheit *Magibird *Magicat *Magicat "Heat Magic" *Magidog *Pharmacy Research, Magibird *Preeminence Wizard, Magidog *Sorcery Deity Dragon, Animisel *Sorcery Deity Dragon, Shima *Sorcery Deity Dragon, Vansage *Synthesis Failed! Magibird *Transfer Magic, Magidog Size 2 *Sorcery Deity Dragon, Goshe *Gargantua Blade Mage *Gargantua Flare Mage *Gargantua Ice Mage *Gargantua Blade Mage Neo *Sorcery Deity Dragon, Bellboros Legend World Monsters Size 2 *Combat Deity Great Hero Dragon, Gargantua Kaizer Star Dragon World Monsters Size 2 *Galaxy Braver, Gargantua Quasar Dual Cards Spells *Revenge Monsters Size 1 *Smily Street Entertainer, Yuga Lost World Monsters *Gargantua Lost Dragon Other Spells *Glory of Shining Combat Deity Monsters Size 1 *Garga "SD" *Let's Eat Pizza-La! Yuga & Garga *Little Deity, Garga "SD" *Summer With Ace of Games! Yuga & Garga "SD" Size 2 *Awakened Deity, Gargantua Dragon *Daybreak Roar, Gargantua Dragon *Deity Gargantua Dragon *Gargantua Bladecentaur *Gargantua Dragon *Gargantua Knight Dragon *Pugilist Dragon, Gargantua Dragon *Silver Soul Release, Deity Gargantua Dragon List of Support Cards Dragon World Items *Deity Dragon Beamsword, Garlight Rapier *Deity Dragon Light Sword, Garknight Knife *Deity Dragon Sword, Gar-Cutlass *Deity Dragon Sword, Garsabre *Deity Dragon Throwblade, Garlight Edge Spells *Combat Deity Dragon Shield - Base - *Combat Deity Roar *Combat Deity's Pulsation *Deity Blue Dragon Shield *Deity Dragon Tribe's Banquet *Deity Green Dragon Shield *Dragod's Shine *Dragod Glyph *Fighting Emperor Dragon Shield *Fighting Factor *Gar-Blessing *Gar-Break *Gar-C'mon *Gar-E-Burst *Gar-E-C'mon *Gar-E-Granz *Gar-E-Invitation *Gar-E-Silt *Gar-E-Stream *Gar-Energy *Gar-Hiring *Gar-Oracle *Gar-Parry *Gar-Run-Up *Gargantua Site -Combat Deity Hall- *Garlence Shield *Glory of Shining Combat Deity Impacts *Gargaraid Punisher!! Monsters Size 0 *Awakened Deity Dragon, Garmouse *Gargazelle *Protector of Swords, Gar-Einer Size 1 *Awakened Deity Dragon, Ruhe Gardra *Eifer Gardra *Gale Gardra *Garbird *Garbird Flying to the Sky *Garcat *Gardog *Gardog Under the Sun All Day *Gustul Gardra *Lively Garcat *Prudent Gardog *Taiyaki Is the Best! Garcat Size 2 *Awakened Deity Dragon, Sukhbart Gardragon *Gargantua Dragon, "Legion Mode" *Gargantua Dragon, "Return Mode" Katana World Spells *Art of Getting Fish *Art of Truancy *Deity Dragon Doton, Cliff-Splitting Wall Monsters Size 1 *Battle Dog Under the Moon, Nindog *Nincat Magic World Spells *Combat Deity's Instruction *Examinate *Godmagic, Firstry *Great Spell Circle of Deity Dragon *Jean Tester *Protect Magic Monsters Size 1 *Magicat *Magicat "Heat Magic" *Magidog *Sorcery Deity Dragon, Vansage *Transfer Magic, Magidog Dual Cards Monsters Size 1 *Smily Street Entertainer, Yuga Other Monsters Size 1 *Let's Eat Pizza-La! Yuga & Garga *Little Deity, Garga "SD" Size 2 *Daybreak Roar, Gargantua Dragon *Gargantua Bladecentaur Impacts *Holy Punisher!! *Gindaco x Buddyfight "An Ace Takoba 2019" Category:Dragon World